


She doesn't do this

by Tredman14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: My first Ginsy drabble that I'm posting. Just a short and hopefully cute little fluff piece.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	She doesn't do this

She didn't do love. She didn't do vulnerability. She didn't do... this, whatever this was. She definitely didn't wear her lover's baggy Quidditch jersey and clutch her worn tee shirt, but here Pansy was clinging to it, curled in a ball on her bed. It was just that she missed Ginny so damn much it hurt. The redhead had been gone overseas for a month now and Pansy was miserable without her. How had Ginny wormed her way into the brunette's heart without her noticing? She thought that wall had been thoroughly fortified years ago. They weren't even dating, not really. They were just messing around. Sure things evolved from the bedroom to dinners and movie nights, but... well... 

'Shit, we are dating,' Pansy thought. 

However it happened it was done now and the faint smell of Ginny on the tee shirt was all she had for at least another two weeks.  
"Damn Quidditch and damn Ginny Weasley for doing this to me," Pansy muttered.

"And what exactly did I do?"

"Ginny!"

"Yes, love, I'm home early, but what exactly have I done to you that I deserve to be damned for," the redhead smirked stepping slowly toward the bed. Her grin broadening as she took in her girlfriend's appearance. She looked adorable in the oversized sweater. 

"You made me fall for you," Pansy pouted. "I'm pathetic. Just look at me, I'm hugging your clothes, for Merlin's sake."

"I think you're quite cute, but you can let go of the shirt now and hold me if you'd like."

"After all you've done to me the least you can do is hold me," Pansy whined with a small grin she couldn't quite hold back. 

"Whatever you say Pans," Ginny said wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend and kissing her neck. "You smell so good, much better than the shirt I stole to take with me."

Pansy smiled and snuggled further back into Ginny. She didn't do love, but maybe for Ginny she did.


End file.
